


Unexpected task

by habakuk



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habakuk/pseuds/habakuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winnetou, Old Shatterhand and Sir Emery Bothwell need to obtain an important letter from Jewess Judith that would help to convict Brothers Melton of stealing heritage of siblings Martha and Franz Vogel. Thus, they decide to intrude into a dance ball, organized by a wealthy lawyer in New Orleans, in which is Lady Judith, who always keeps this incriminated letter by her selves, also participating. Winnetou, who is telling this story, gets the task to steal this letter. This is the translation of my older story that I wrote in Czech last year as a part of one Christmas challenge. I hope you will enjoy. The story is already completed, but it will take me some time to translate it to English, so patience please. And warning; my English is not excellent, but I hope you will still understand. Main characters are borrowed from the three-part novel by Karl May “Satan und Ischariot”. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, it's a woman, so what about attacking hers woman's weapons?" Emery tore me from thinking. We sat in the train on the way to New Orleans and I spent most of the time watching the winter landscape passing outside the window and the January wind playing with the snow drifts. In my mind, I was by my Mescaleros wondering about how they survive the harsh winter this year. I sadly realized that I should rather fulfil my obligations as main Chief and should be with my people in these hard times, instead of chasing two thieves and mixing into the matter with which I had nothing to do. This thought made me very sad. On the other hand, I was maybe selfishly happy that I could spend all days in Scharlih's companionship, which was actually the only true reason for this my activity. 

"And, you think that you or I can enchant young lady enough that she would be willing to tell us the secret of the letter, or how do you imagine it, Emery?" I just noticed this Scharlih's question rather than actually perceived. "Well, it is not necessary that she would be willing to tell us, it would be enough to get us close to her and then simply steal it. Remember that Vogel told us that she wears it constantly with her selves." "Please, how do you want to get to her closeness? Do you want to seduce her or how should I understand it?" " Well, now you have guessed it, Charlie." "I am afraid that neither of us both looks as a breaker of women's hearts." Emery smiled. "From both of us no, but from three of us ...?" Triumphantly, he looked towards me. "Leave Winnetou out of it, please, Emery," said Scharlih sharply. The tone of his voice forced me to get back to reality and I finally turned my attention away from the window to friends sitting in front of me. "My brother Emery would like me to take part in this dance ball, become friendly with the white squaw and steal the letter from her?" I assured myself. "Yes, exactly. The chief of Apaches is very handsome man. I am sure, that he would not let any woman cold, at least our Jewess Lady," Emery tried to choose his words carefully and he looked at me with uncertainty, if this statement was not too much for me. I left it rather without comment, although I was not happy from it. "Emery, you are not taking it seriously, right? Winnetou would never go down in such a stupid issue," Scharlih protested in my place. However, Englishman ignored him and stared at me. "Actually, it looks like so much fun, why not, I will do it," I replied.

Emery smiled triumphantly, but Old Shatterhand looked like he'd just swallowed a lemon.  
While Emery began explaining me how he imagines it, Scharlih's blue eyes roved angrily between me and him, but he said nothing. Englishman discussed everything in detail including what I should wear, where to buy it, and that he would have to educate me in music and dance. When he finally ended, he claimed that he is hungry, and disappeared into the dining wagon. It seemed to me that he wanted to give to Scharlih space to speak undisturbed with me. He realized that it is not usual that my white brother was all the time, when Emery was talking, quietly and that it certainly has a deeper reason. 

I was not mistaken. As soon as the door closed behind him, Scharlih rested his elbows on the thighs and leaned toward me: "You don't have to do it, Winnetou. We could figure out something else. I don't want that you should have to demean yourselves so much." He looked really depressed; his blue eyes stared at me. As he shook his head disapprovingly, some of his blond hair, that, as I guessed from paleface's fashion, necessarily needed to be shorten, fell off to his forehead. I smiled, leaned toward him and I stroked the hair from his forehead back behind the ears. Scharlih closed his eyes. My gentle gesture was propably not unpleasant to him. "But seriously, I'm taking it just only as a joke, my brother." He opened his eyes: "Winnetou, but I don't consider it as a good idea. After returning from Africa, you have lay for five weeks with an illness, you have almost died and now you want from me that I would nod to this so uncertain task? It's very dangerous," he still tried to protest. "But Scharlih, what could happen to me? After all, you're coming with me. I know you will not let me from your eyes for a moment and you'll protect me the whole time. And besides, "I added with a smile and gently touched his hand," you've always wanted to be my teacher in those stuffs, so now you have a unique opportunity for it." "Well then," he said resignedly, "but with one condition. For your safety Winnetou. It is not because I do not trust you. Please, do everything exactly as I will say to you." I nodded, but in my mind I thought something else. Suddenly, the door rattled, I quickly reached out my hand away from Scharlih's, just at the moment when Emery returned from dinner. He was watching us with a smile, "Well, finally agreed, Charlie?" When Scharlih resignedly nodded, Emery nudged him encouragingly to the shoulder: "Winnetou will manage it you don't have to be worried about him." And even if it didn't look like, I knew, that he meant it seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in New Orleans the same evening and stayed at the hotel near the place where the ball should be held. Then, Scharlih and Emery visited Martha Vogel. As suggested by the Englishman, she should help us with the tactics. I had no other choice than to stay in the hotel room. To not to get bored I spent a whole time reading a local newspaper which was bought by Scharlih during the way from train station. I didn't have any pleasure from it. Although at least, I could again wonder about petty "problems" that palefaces had to confront: There is no money to repair the church. The bank does not emit loans. Two hackneys collided on the square... And so on, and so on. The fact, that a few kilometres further, my red people are facing a harsh winter, variola and continual shrinking of the territory, was not mentioned in the newspaper. It was making me sad. But at least, I read that this dance ball, which we had to attend, is held to support the orphanage. Our presence maybe could not only save the Vogel's family reputation but also children's lives.

It was nearly midnight when my friends finally returned to my great surprise with Franz Vogel. He was really excited about our plan and he hundred times thanked us for the courage, especially to me. He also brought along some evening dressy clothes that I should wear for this ball. He promised to come tomorrow morning with his sister, who should educate me in the art of the dance: "Well. I doubt that you will be able to learn how to dance in one day, dear Winnetou. Many people have to learn it throughout the years than it seems at least a bit as it should, "said Vogel his doubts. "I would not underestimate Winnetou so much, dear Franz," I was defended by my blood brother, when he was escorting Vogel from the door, "He usually learn very quickly. I think that anything that is related to the motion, he would be able to handle it for a while with the grace of his own," he looked at me proudly.

After Vogel left and Emery disappeared in the room called bathroom, I sat down to the table and finally finished my dinner, which Old Shatterhand had ordered for me. "For today, that's enough, my brother. We should all go to rest tonight, especially you. We expect a tough day tomorrow," he turned to me and began to untangle my hair braided with the rattlesnake skin. I always preferred to fall asleep with my hair free. Old Shatterhand only rarely missed an opportunity to provide me the help with that. However, I was feeling quite uncomfortable today because of the Emery's presence. Thus, I was glad that he finished it as quickly as possible and not with the usual precision, which he often enjoyed. "Do you really think, Scharlih that I can sleep in this soft bed? I have spent on this piece of furniture too much time after returning from Africa. I am looking forward to a soft mother earth and the starry sky above my head, "I complained."I know, but the floor here is stony and it will be very cold. Except this, it is here too little space on the floor," he tried to drive me away from my unspoken thought, took me by the wrist and dragged me to the bed. When I lay down, he covered me like a baby with the blanket. "Good night, Winnetou." "You too, Scharlih."


	3. Chapter 3

Martha came in the morning and first dance lesson in my life could begin. I had to learn a dance called the waltz. I was a little upset that Scharlih could not be by the lesson. However, Martha expelled Emery and my brother not to disturb us. I first learned the dance steps without music just to understand exactly where to put my feet. Soon I realized that Martha's shoes are probably not the right place. Fortunately, my white sister took it with humour. Then, we gradually added the music. Her brother was playing the piano. That was much better. Martha praised me that I was able to empathize with the tones of music successfully. And I began to have fun. Finally, Marta wrote me some advice for the conversation during the dinner that was also planned as the part of the ball. It was four pages and I was given the task to remember it properly.

I was stretched out on the bed leaning on my elbows for nearly two hours reading the instructions that Martha gave me. I was trying to remember everything properly. Only a few hours left to the beginning of the ball. Just in the time when I was about to quit learning, somebody knocked the door and peeked into the room: "So, how's it going? I realized you should be hungry. I brought you something to eat. Perhaps, you will be satisfied with the beef steak and a piece of bread?" Scharlih asked me with a smile. "Uff, how can you ask? Of course, I'm hungry like the wolf." Scharlih sat down to my bed and handed me a plate with steak. 

According to Indian tradition I sat on the bed cross-legged and began to eat. After a while I realized that I probably should eat at the table, but Scharlih came through my embarrassment waved of his hand, possibly reading my thoughts. "How was it going?" He repeated after a while his previous question. I shrugged my shoulders: "I think I remembered everything, but it turns out in the evening, if I am able to use my knowledge." My brother nodded his head satisfied, "I think you are going to be good at it. Marta praised you very much. I have no doubts that you will manage it," but suddenly he turned seriously: "Winnetou, actually I wanted to discuss with you one more thing. It is forbidden to carry any weapons to the ball and most likely they are going to search us upon entry, especially you. But I am afraid that Judith will carry a gun. She has many more options where to hide it. In addition, guard near the entrance would claim that there is no need to search the poor woman. But I don't want you to go there completely unarmed, my brother. Judith perhaps pretends that she is not able to count to five, but she is sly as a fox. When dinner will be served, the waiter will bring to the table also knives. Although the kitchen's ones but something is better than nothing. Please try to steal and hide one of them. And Winnetou please, do not let her provoke you to do some stupid thing, right? Judith will certainly have around her lot of her people. The document is not so important, that you should risk your life because of it." I thought that if the letter would be worthless, we probably were not there at all. Scharlih looked at me for a long time into the face trying to guess if I am taking his advice seriously or not. Actually, when I was thinking about it, I had no plan. Besides, I wanted just react according to the situation, anyway, as always. 

When I finished the dinner, he handed me a paper tissue. I guessed he just wanted to see if I know for what it's used. I smiled and followed Martha's instructions and wiped my face and hands. Scharlih laughed: "So now you're a true red gentleman. Come, you should change clothes; we don't have much time. Wait, actually," he grabbed me by the sleeve of my hunting shirt just when I was about to stand up, "actually, I thought that it might be better if you had hair in a braid to fit better to palefaces' fashion." Then he added with embarrassment: "If the Chief of the Apaches would receive my proposal." "If it is necessary, my brother, then yes." "And may I do it?" he added with a bigger embarrassment. Oh Scharlih, do not ask, I would let you to do anything. I thought to myself, but instead of answering I kept a stone face and sat on the floor in front of the bed.

Scharlih threw me with his fingers my hair carefully divided into three parts and began to slowly braid. I had to spend all of my concentration to stay in the present, because this procedure awakened in me a lot of memories from past times. Old Shatterhand managed somehow sensed my mood, because after a while he said, "Hold on, please, my brother, I am almost done. I do it just because you will better engage the palefaces' standard. "Last words said with considerable irony in his voice. "Uff, it's not like that, Scharlih, I'm not angry. I am just remembering the past times that already passed away. When I was a little boy, my mother often tangled me hair in the bedtime. We always sat together on the lookout in my room in the pueblo and looked down at the village of Mescalero. Oftentimes she told me: Chaagi, once you become a great chief and this land will be whole yours. Protect it. Protect it as best you can.” And she was absolutely right, Winnetou." "Hmm, except for the fact that the land is now barely half," I said it maybe with a little more emotion than I actually wanted to show: "And I owe this Manitou that it is at least half, because some chiefs of other Indian tribes have already no land." "I think that Winnetou should rather owe his own abilities. Being a land of the Apaches in other hands, I'm afraid that it should become the same history like many others." Was it true? Was I really the person who saved Apaches from certain death? But for how long? Or am I just proud and arrogant as plenty of other chiefs are thinking about me, and I minister the merit that I should not? I shook rather my head and returned back to reality.

"Done," Scharlih struggled little bit with a leather ribbon with which he tied the braid: "Do you want me to help you with that shirt?" "I beg you, I don't know what those wheels and holes are for," dark brown trousers I had already managed, but I hold helpless in the hands beige shirt that brought me Franz Vogel. "Wheels? Oh, you mean the knobs." He held it to me so I could frame up into the hands and then he turned on the knobs into each hole. Carefully so nowhere was not the only mistake. It was just my Scharlih. I had the unique opportunity to watch his face. I knew him, of course, to the smallest detail after all those years of our friendship, but still I never took him to become ordinary to me. He was not handsome, blue eyes and hair the colour of the sun and barely noticeable short-cut beard. Just face which had a lot of whites. But in that face was so much kindness, grace and eternal friendly smile that always managed me to pull out from the biggest gloom. He was smiling also now, when he straightened collar around my neck that was, it should be noted, severely scratching. Then he helped me with a scarlet jacket, and finally he tied the tie around my neck, which was the same colour as the trousers and I hated it even more than the collar. Finally he took me by the shoulders and stood before the mirror, which was located on one of the cabinets in the room. "So what do you say?" I was able to say nothing. But Scharlih added: "It suits you more than usually, Winnetou. Am I right, Emery?" The question was for Englishman who just came into the room. "Real don Juan," was the answer that I didn’t understand. Scharlih and Emery also dressed in their suits and I looked once again in the mirror. I had to admit that the beige colour contrasted perfectly with bronze skin, as well as carmine vest in combination with blue-black hair gave me a special look. But enough about me. The long expected hour was here and we were finally able to go. It just seemed to me, or was I really a little bit nervous?


	4. Chapter 4

"It is beautiful idea that the money obtained from this ball will contribute to a new roof of the orphanage in West Street isn’t it?" It said lawyer, who oversaw the ball. We sat at the table eating the dinner in the dining room and watched the hustle of dancers in the hall below us. Martha Vogel managed to get us directly into the middle of action. Thus, apart from me and Scharlih, this lawyer and several of his wealthy friends including Jewess Judith were sitting at our table. Emery was placed somewhere else just because he should better manage to help us if necessary.

We tried to pretend during the conversation that we would like to contribute some amount of money to support this orphanage. Scharlih told that he is writer and he visited one publisher in New Orleans, who told us about this ball. Scharlih would like to increase his impression to the publisher before he decides to publish Scharlih's new book. Thus, he decided to involve in this charity event and I am just accompanying him and I would like also to contribute some amount of money. Therefore, the whole conversation at the table revolved around the orphanage and I became the target of curious conversation.

"How is it that the so famous Apache's chief wants to contribute to a charity event?" "Chief of the Apaches is glad to help where it is needed," I replied. "It is said that a lot of Indians including children have the access to the golden bonanzas, is it true?" I was asked by the man who apparently was here with Judith and of whom I really needed to get rid somehow. "Some chiefs yes, this secret is usually inherited from generation to generation," I was considered in my mind what all I could disclose to achieve Judith's attention. Scharlih shook restlessly in his chair and he kicked me lightly under the table to the ankle. My game seemed to him apparently too dangerous. I send him a look assuring him that I know what I'm doing.

"So you know the way to any golden bonanzas, Chief of Apaches?" Judith spoke to me for the first time, quietly so no one heard us during the beginning of noisy dance carnival performances that started in the same moment. She leaned toward me expectantly. Right now I turned to her my full attention. I had to say that she was a very beautiful and she obviously knew about it. Slim, but still women shapes, black hair brushed into a bun, blue eyes and slightly flushed face with regular features. She was dressed in dark blue clothes that fit her perfectly. "It depends on what you call bonanza, madam. But you are surely smart woman who guesses that what I said is probably true. If I did not have access to the gold, I would not be here now." 

"So I thought, actually," said the lawyer now loudly, interrupting our discrete conversation, "do you have; I mean you Indians; also such orphanages?" "No, we do not leave our children. Every Apache's child is brought up with love even when he lost his parents; there is always someone of his relatives who take care of him. How does it happen that paleface's children often end up in this kind of institution? "I said it with emphasis on the last word. I needed somehow to take Judith's attention. I succeeded: "Sometimes, it happens that a young girl falls madly in love with someone at first sight, but soon he leaves her. And if the girl is pregnant but poor, nothing more left her than to give that child at least some kind of home. The orphanage is better than let the baby died for starvation." I was thinking if she said it based on her own experience, or if she was just trying to create the impression of sensitively minded lady. Or, maybe as my blood brother later said, she rather started to flirt with me. "Has any of you ever fallen in love for the first sight? What about you, Mr. Shatterhand?" The lawyer tried to draw into the conversation also my brother who was silent against his habit all the time and he leaved the whole scope of activity to me. "For the first sight? Yes, when I am thinking about it. There are more kinds of love. Yes, it was love at first sight." "It is said, that this kind of love does not last long, does your love last to this day, Mr. Shatterhand?" "I guess I'm lucky in that case, it lasts to this day, "Scharlih said, "not only last, I mean, that this love is bigger from year to year." Even though he did not look at me, I knew he was talking about me. It took all my self-control to not start to blush. 

Suddenly, the musician on the stage announced a break. "Does any of you want something stronger? What about you, Roger?" Scharlih said now looking to the man who accompanied Judith and inconspicuously winked at me. Roger agreed and they both went to the bar.

I also got up and quietly disappeared. I needed to clear my head necessarily. Even though I was not willing to admit it, I was fed up with the ball and I was getting tired. I tried to ignore the views of these people that see in me horrific and bloodthirsty barbarian redskin, but unsuccessfully. The attention of all of the people at the ball took all of my strength away. I went out through the back door leading to the garden. Fortunately, no one was there. I leaned my back against the wall. I closed my eyes and just felt a chill wind around me.

I did not know how much time had passed when I heard a familiar honey voice. "Ah, here you are," Scharlih said with honest solicitude in his voice that finally forced me to open my eyes. "Where did you leave your companion?" I asked curiously. "Well, I guess he will have a bit of a headache tomorrow," he said with a mischievous smile. "Scharlih!" I was wondering for the moment if he just used big amount of alcohol or his famous fist. He shrugged his shoulders and began to tidy my tie, which seemed to him to be askew: "What? We needed to do something to get rid of him..." Suddenly he turned serious; he finished improving my appearance and he leaned his back against the wall next to me so our shoulders almost touched. We just stood there side by side for a long time. He probably gave me time to relax little bit, but then he said, "We should go, Winnetou, the hardest task is waiting for us now. Anyway, I know you don't like to hear it, but you're doing great. I think Judith is charmed by you. Have you managed to steal the knife?" I nodded and pointed to the sleeve, under which I attached it with string. "That's good. You must have an innate talent for pickpocketing, I didn’t notice anything at all." "You said that I should do it conspicuously, "I shrugged. Scharlih smiled: "I really admire you today, Winnetou, it must be difficult for you. All the attention ... But tomorrow, we'll be far away surrounded only by quiet nature, no noise, no music and no palefaces with prejudice. I promise it. And only you and me." "And Emery," I smirked. "Oh, well, I almost forgot to him, I hope that he will fulfil his role." I raised my eyebrows, but Scharlih was already on the way back to the hall. I thought that he has ultimately some backup plan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you like to dance, ma'am?" I came to Judith and bowed to her when the music was playing again and the guests slowly becoming to dance. I recognized waltz from the sounds of music, which was actually the only dance that I managed to learn. Judith’s eyes widened in surprise. She was staring at me with her mouth open for a while. Then she realized that it is probably not well suited for a lady of her status, and she replied: "Sure, with pleasure." I noticed Scharlih's encouraging smile on the way to the dancing floor.

"Who the hell taught you to dance the waltz?" Judith asked me during the first steps. "One of my good friends," I replied and smiled tightly. "A friend? You are indeed a very special man, Chief." I did not know whether she meant as a compliment or not. In fact, I barely noticed what she was saying. I tried to empathize with the rhythm of the song, so I closed my eyes for a moment. It should be noted that Judith was very courteous and sometimes when I hesitated in dancing for a while, she was not afraid to take the lead. I think in the views of all guests in the ball that I could feel in my back, but I was trying not to notice them, we should look like a well-coordinated pair. "What else are you doing except dancing, Winnetou? Sing or play a musical instrument?" "My white sister has too high opinion on me," I laughed and finally opened my eyes. I have managed to find a rhythm and I had to admit that I started to have fun with dancing. "But, yes, there is something. I love to read, for example Shakespeare and sometimes I also try to write something." "Eh, I have never been interested in books, it is so boring for me," I realized from her answer that she is not so educated lady, on whom she is playing to. "Who taught you all of these skills? The Indians usually do not read or write. This is all the piece of work of Old Shatterhand?" Piece of work? If she was an Indian squaw, I'd give her a slap, but I kept my emotions under control, "Partially yes, you're right." "So, did you even have another teacher?" She asked curiously farther. I was again surprised by how white women are brazen and are able to pry everything about a man who they are interested in. This is not the habit of red women. I told her about Klekih-Petra, his role in life of Mescaleros and even about his tragic death. 

"And this white teacher, as you called him; did he get paid for his work?" I looked at her in surprise and I barely managed to keep the rhythm with the new song. I thought that it took less than five minutes to get to talk about the money. Well after all, it was my plan to achieve her attention through the vision of gold. "Of course not, he did it because he found the pleasure of teaching us." "But you, as the main chief you could pay him for that? And very generously, am I right?" "First of all, at this time I was not the main chief, it was my father, and in the second row it should not be paid for friendship. Friendship is more valuable than all of the gold in the world. Even small children know it in Apaches. And Klekih Petra was the rightful Apaches, who valued the same things as we do. He would never ask us for the money." "But money can still be relevant in a good sense, like for example this ball," said Judith, "It might be better if the Indians revealed the secrets of gold bonanzas if the gold means nothing for them. Maybe it would not be so many conflicts between the whites and reds if ..." "If white people would get what they want?" I finished her sentence. Was she right? Would it be working? But no, I was naive, as always. Sometimes also Scharlih told me this during our debates, when I was trying to find some imaginary resolution of the conflict between reds and whites. "I did not mean like that, but every white man knows the value of money. And every white man sometimes wishes to be richer. The life would be then much easier with more money." "Not all of white man desire for more money..." "Oh, please, could you name me some?" "I know there are more of them, but if you want necessarily an example, I'll give it to you. Old Shatterhand." "How can you be so sure, Winnetou?" She replied me doubtfully. "I am sure that you told him about some of those gold bonanzas during your friendship, sooner or later he will also desire for gold." "I have never told him anything," I answered her sharply and fell out of the rhythm of music during dancing.

I stopped to like the way of this conversation. I looked to our table and I tried to find Scharlih's eyes. He sat at his place; his whole attention was directed at the dancing floor. When he caught my eye, I found in his eyes question whether everything is in order. Don't worry, brother, I tried to tell him with my eyes. "Really, have you never told him about bonanzas? Has he never begged for it?" Judith asked me again. I turned my attention back to her: "I don't know why should I do it, my brother has no desire for gold." "But come on, every white man longing for it, even your beloved Scharlih," she said with emphasis on my brother's nickname that I used and that my brother, as he told me many times, adored. Enough already, it flashed through my head. During the dance, we got somewhere in the middle of the dance floor and after this her comment, there started chaos since I released her and stopped in the middle of the dance bustle. Judith stood opposite to me and her dark blue eyes flashed liked the lightning to me. Probably she started to understand that access to the golden bonanza will remain forbidden to her despite her effort. But at least she tried to vent her anger to me: "Ah, Old Shatterhand, finally I hit one of your weaknesses, the paramount chief of the Apaches," she said sarcastically. 

I tried very hard to stay focused on my task. Now or never, it flashed through my head. I pulled the knife out of my sleeve by the quick motion and I gripped this Jewish woman by her right hand in an iron embrace and put a knife to her throat. "White squaw should rather keep her mouth shut!" The music stopped, everyone gathered around us in a circle and stared at us. Then I noticed some chaotic orders: "Arrest that Indian, quickly!" And then, I do not know how Judith managed to do it, but suddenly I felt sharp pain in my right shoulder. Blade of Judith knife hit me right below the collarbone to one of the nerves that there are going through. Willy-nilly I had to leave her free. I felt hands of people behind me that tried to pull me out of her. But before I finally was pulled away from her, I let the knife to fall on the floor and I drove my left hand into her neckline. And there I felt a kind of purse. It had to be what I was looking for. This important document had to be inside. "How do you dare?" Judith started screaming and unfortunately somebody's hands pulled me away from her. I've noticed how she adjusted her neckline and she assured that the purse was on the right place. And it was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nobody move!" I heard Old Shatterhand's voice. He aimed with a knife at the crowd of people, which was made around me and Judith. Scharlih immediately after the incident rushed to help me and took the position between us and the rest of the audience. It seemed that people around us were really afraid of his dedication and they stood on the spot. Scharlih then turned to me and to two men who held me firmly by the arms. There were so many people around us, so I did not try to escape and I just preferred waiting how the situation will develop. I had no chance to escape; it would make the situation even worse. "Release the Apache Chief immediately," Scharlih said. "We will take him to the sheriff. If you didn't notice he attacked this honoured lady." "If you didn't notice it was exactly the opposite, "said an echo of Emery's voice from somewhere in the crowd as he plowed through to us. He held a small hand Colt in his hand; just only this small one as worn by white women for the personal defence. It usually used to have just two charges. Better than nothing, I thought to me, against hundred people... "He has the gun, the gun!" "That's forbidden, nobody here should have guns! Where are the guards! Where is the safety that they declared us! Redskins have attacked us and no one cares!" Echoed such and similar opinions from the crowd, that again began shifting towards us and pushed Scharlih with Emery to me and my two captors. In the ensuing chaos, I could hear Scharlih in Apache interject: "Emery, ši sa de la wokaši. Yu wa sentajana moja. Ši vraste ustala bela Vinnetou." Which meant something like: "Emery shot now once into the air, I will care about those two. You and Winnetou then run away as fast as you can towards the balcony."

Emery shot and at the same time one of my captors fell to the ground. By the Scharlih's fist of course, Emery fired just into the air to scare for the moment people around us. I tried to wriggle out of the other man, but he grabbed my injured arm, poked his fingers hardly into my wound. It appeared to me that it made him pleasure. Each of my own movement was so painful, as I almost saw the black spots dancing before my eyes. The wound was bleeding very heavily. It did not take long; however, as another Old Shatterhand's blow sent into the dreamland the other man. However the crowd of people pounced closer and closer. "Run towards the balcony, both, now." Scharlih shouted at me and Emery pointing the direction. Emery aimed the gun at this time directly to the people, towards the ground, so that eventual shot hit only their legs. He squeezed the trigger, but the faucet just clicked on empty. Uff, this famous instrument did not help us. Emery threw the gun away. He grabbed me by the sleeve and dragged towards the large window. Perhaps he sensed my hesitation that I would not leave without my brother. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how the skirmish broke out and Scharlih had to spend all his strength to get away. "We have to jump, Winnetou," Emery cried to me when we reached the balcony. He tossed his legs over the railing. "Please," he cried piteously when I looked back again. But the scene on the ball now disappeared from my view. I closed my eyes for a moment. Scharlih will manage to it, he knows what he's doing, I thought. I recovered quickly and I leaned from the balcony, which was on the second floor of the building. Iltschi! I jumped and tried every possible way to alleviate my fall not to fare so hard on the back of my horse. I succeeded. Emery was also sitting on his horse. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Franz Vogel. "Let Hatatitla here and get out," Emery hissed at him, "And remember you, for your safety, you don't know us at all."

We ran through the streets of New Orleans as quickly as only allowed us the forces of our horses. It buzzed in my head and the flashing lights was made in front of my eyes. I lost too much blood and the wound stung like hell. But all of this I perceived only superficially. I was thinking what is with my brother and I was straining my ears during the way, if I could hear hooves of his horse. We had to gallop already half of hour. We just arrived the snow-covered hills behind the town, which was beginning of the prairie. Enough already! I stopped Iltschi, turned him back and I fixated with my eyes the horizon. "Winnetou, we have to get out of here, they will catch up us." "No, not without Scharlih," I dismissed Emery with my forceful hand movement. He just bowed his head humbly and patiently waited with me. After a few minutes, I finally heard a shot from Henry carbine. My heart leaped with joy. Who shoots, he certainly lives. Hatatitla emerged in front of us after a while and behind him three pursuers. It was difficult for Old Shatterhand to set his horse, turn and shoot. I removed my silver gun from the arm, and since I had the advantage of high ground, it was easy for me to shoot and hit three pursuers' horses. Scharlih slowed a bit, galloped to us and thanked me with smile. "We have to go immediately farther, they follow us. We'll try to lose them in the mountains. Wind is now our helper. Snowstorm starts. Perhaps it will erase our tracks." Emery issued immediately on the way after Scharlih's words. But my brother whisper to me with the view to my wound, "Will you manage it?" "Of course, it's just a scratch, Scharlih." I replied with a convulsive smile. I was lucky that my crimson vest hidden the true extent of the injury. If he wound see the wound in daylight, he definitely didn't let me continue.


End file.
